During a communications session users sometimes have trouble receiving the content being transmitted during the communications session. For example, users may not be able to fully hear or understand another user or prompts from an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system during a communications session because, for example, of a characteristic associated with the quality of service of the session. Previously, if the quality of service provided in a communications session met general standards, as measured for example by Perceptual Evaluation of Speech Quality (PESQ), no effort was made to improve the quality of service. But this meant users had no ability to improve the quality of service of the communications session and improve intelligibility of the communications session.